Purify
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: rated for later language.
1. chapter 1 moving

Purify

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I decided to play around with this a little.

Kagome will be younger in this thirteen to be exact for the story to go the way I want it to.

But I hope you like it this will be my first shaman king fic thus also my first shaman king crossover.

I hope you like it!

I do not own shaman king or Inuyasha

* * *

A thirteen-year-old Kagome smiled at her friend Sango.

All her life since she had turned four she had been trained. Sango was her cousin. Kagome had goon through all her training and had finished it as of thirteen. She had been trained in, martial arts by Sango's father, the miko arts by Kaede, and by Sango's mother she had been taught Ninjitsu and ninja-based weaponry. Kagome's mother had taught her how to be a shaman though. Kagome loved it but she never understood why others outside the family didn't like them. Sometimes Kagome would get picked on when she had been younger but once she had been trained in martial arts the it had stopped but escalated into fighting.

Kagome was not that tall for her age but she towered over most boys. Not all of them though. She was skinny, but not skinny as in anorexic. She had long raven black hair which she kept pulled back in a pony tail. Her dark brown eyes hid secrets that only her friends knew. She usually wore a white tank top and a green button up over shirt with blue jeans. She usually kept her sleeves rolled up to her shoulder though and wore silver colored arm bands on her arms. Around her neck she wore a pink jewel. The jewel of four souls or the shikon no tama. She was its protector another reason she had bee taught ton defend herself.

Now she was thirteen, it was her birthday her official last day of training. Kagome gave skip and ran the rest of the way up the steps.

"Happy Birthday sis!"

"Happy birthday Kagome!"

Kagome laughed happily with her friends and family. She opened all her gifts.

Sango had gotten her a neat necklace with a black onyx crescent moon on the chain.

Kohaku had gotten her a neat ankle bracelet that matched it.

Her grandfather had gotten her a new set of weaponry. A beautiful sword with an ivory sheath and a set of bow and arrows, and a set of shuriken, kunai, and a book on ninjitsu she had not yet learned.

Her mother had gotten her a memorial tablet for her personal ghost when she got one. And a waist holster to hold it in. Sota had gotten her a set of headphones in black to match her outfit her mother had helped him pick out. It was a black tank top with a white button up shirt and black flared jeans.

Kagome smiled and hugged everyone. Kagome then turned to her mother.

"Thanks mom."

Kagome knew this was her last night with her family in Kyoto. For she had to start her training on her own. As Sota would do when he came of age to leave, she decided she would leave for Tokyo as of the next day.

Kagome blinked back tears next day at the train station she waved good bye to her friends and family the smiled and wished her good luck.

'maybe, Kagome thought. Maybe just maybe I might meet someone I can be friends with. Someone like me, a shaman.'

* * *

R&R

Okay cliffy! I hope you like this. I worked hard on it and I stayed up late.


	2. chapter 2 Rivers and friends

Purify

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I haven't updated in while cause someone, not accusing anyone here!

Someone keeps making false reports about my songfics. It's really not bothering me because well, I'm imune to it by now. Anyway I apologize for not updating in so long!

Now on with the fic!

* * *

Kagome sighed and leaned on her tree branch she had been here in tokyo for two weeks and she hadn't met a single shaman. She had on the otherhand made friends with a bunch of the ghosts haunting around there. It seemed that there were a lot of spirits in tokyo more than anywhere else.

She smiled up at the sky. This to her was the best spot to stargaze. Though most might freak because it was a cemetary she was acutally quite comfratable sitting there. She had gotten to her training as quick as you please once she had settled down, she had found a shrine house in the cemetary that happened to be empty she stayed there since she didn't like living in crowded places anyway. That was why her family had lived in tokyo in the first place.

Kagome watched a star shoot across the sky. She closed her eyes and and made a wish. After another hour in her tree she hopped down to the ground and dusted off her priestess pants. She then decided she had better change before going off to buy food. Kagome changed into her black sleeveless shirt and flared jeans. She grabbed her leather jacket and a pair of shades and slipped the jaket on as she walked out. Putting on her shades after she left the cemetary she walked down the sidewalk ignoring the curious glances she got she made her way to the grocery store. Upon walking in she slid her shades up on top of her head and got a buggy and headed to get what she needed.

Kagome smiled at the cashier and wished her a good night as she left the grocery store with her bags in her arms. On her way back to the cemetary she was almost ran over by a very short boy carrying a large dictionary. He apologized and continued running. Kagome watched him then shrugged in a carefree way and walked into the cemetray and back up to the shrine. the ghosts came out and talked to her on her track up to the shrine.

"WHAT!" she practially yelled at one old priestess ghost who had spoken.

"I said there was a boy here stargazing." Said the old woman.

"Tysu, is what Taye speaks true?" asked Kagome in disbelief.

Tsyu nodded, "Yes, and he seemed quite fine with our presence too. Then another boy showed up but he ran screaming then the other one left too."

Kagome ran hand through her bangs, "Well if they were teenagers then I might see them at the school I guess." She then walked into the shrine and put away her stuff. After changing into her night robes she looked out the window before lying down her her pallet, after a while she fell asleep hoping that the boys they had been talking about would be there at the school.

The next day….

Kagome walked into the school wearing flared blue jeans a white tank top with sleeves and a blue jean slevless vest. She had her hair up in a braid and shades on top of her head. She stood outside her class room calmly. She then knocked on the door at the same time as the door opened. Kagome blinked and nodded to the teacher.

The teacher quickly ushered her in. he was a man in his middle ages, almost bald with glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Kagome stood in front of the class and realized another person was standing beside her. She shrugged it off and listened to the teacher introduce them.

"Class, Class,"

everyone turned to him and Kagome spotted the short kid from before.

"We have to new students here today, both happen to be from Kyoto." He motioned his hand to Kagome.

"This is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome had her hands in the pockets of her jeans and looked back at the class.

"and this is Yoh Asakura."

Kagome turned her head to look at the boy but stopped as the teacher spoke again.

"Why that face Oyamada?"

Kagome turned and stared at the kid named Oyamada the same kid who had nearly run her over.

"T-that's HIM! That's the ghost boy!" yelled Oyamada.

Kagome blinked as the class stared at Yoh.

She looked over at him also giving him the once over, tall, lanky, black hair, black eyes, and a set of headphones around his neck.

She then listened to his statement back to the kid.

"There's no such things as ghosts."

The entire class erupted with laughter. Kagome almost glared at the boy Yoh. She had met many disbeilvers in her life but this took the cake, but of course the kid had just accused him and she then realized that these were the kids who had been in the cemertary the one's Tsyu and Taye told her about.

Kagome shook her head and took a seat in the back of class. She leaned back in the chair and pulled her shades over her eyes. She looked over at Yoh to see he had fallen asleep. She shook her head as she heard the boy called Manta ranting about it.

She knew that the didn't know she was listening. Then she heard that some gang was hanging out around the cemetary where she lived. She frowned slightly, and was at least glad that they didn't hang around the shrine at the far back of the cemetary.

After school Kagome headed back home she noticed that, Yoh was walking in the same direction as her. She ignored it but then noticed that the boy Manta was following Yoh. Kagome stopped at a bridge and sat down on the railing. Yoh sat down on the bank next to the bridge.

"Boy, communing with nature is fun!"

She ignored Yoh and started to meditate. It wasn't until she heard him again that she fell.

"I'm a Shaman! They're a link between this world and the next!"

Kagome turned her head from her meditation to look at him and lost her balance. She fell of the railing and landed with a splash into river. Kagome sawm to the bank sputtering crawling up on her hands and knees.

She stayed there a minute till she saw a hand in her line of vision. She looked up to see Yoh, taking his hand he yanked her up to her feat easily.

"You okay?" asked Yoh looking at the girl in front of him.

"Fine thanks," answered Kagome shortly.

Yoh nodded and sat down on the grass in front of her.

Kagome sat down next to him and began to wring the water out of her hair, looking down she wished to the heavens she had not worn white! A deep blush covered her cheeks and she quickly mummered something about having to hurry home.

Yoh looked at her. "So You're a shaman too?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. She had ignored him earlier because she had thought she was hearing things, but this time….

Kagome listened hard and knew the kid Manta was hiding somewhere.

"No, no sorry. I'm not."

Kagome walked away not beleiving she had just denied her own heritage. But if someone here found out they would possibly freak and she wouldn't be able to find other shamans if there were any here in tokyo to find that is. But what if the boy….Yoh was also a shaman like he said?

Kagome stopped and looked back to where she had left Yoh he was sitting there watching some swans swim down the stream. She walked back still keeping her vest shut with her left hand.

"Yoh Asakura. Nice to meet you and Yeah, I am a shaman."

Yoh looked back up and and smiled,

"I knew it!" he shouted. "The ghosts in the cemetary said you lived there in the old shrine."

He stated more calmly though with a big smile.

"yep," answered Kagome. "though they didn't say they had mentioned me but they mentioned you."

Yoh nodded.

"Friends?" he asked standing holding out his hand.

Kagome stuck out her right hand and shook his.

"Friends."

* * *

End chapter.

Hope you guys like this chapter it took me a while to type it!

R&R!

Vote on who you want Kagome with!

I think I might somehow put in Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Don't know if I will though! Its up to you guys.


End file.
